Juntos hasta el final
by revamely
Summary: Eren perdió a sus padres en un accidente y por azares del destino se quedará en la casa del amargado de levi. "Un día tormentoso y frío, llegó a mí, aún sin entender el por qué, supe que tenía que protegerlo... Y así lo haré. AU...LevixEren...Lemmon más adelante...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!... Quiero presentarles el trabajo de una amiga: Lety!..Éste es uno de los fanfics que ha escrito...quiero darle todos los derechos a esta gran escritora...nos gustaría que dieran sus opiniones y sugerencias para el mejoramiento de su trabajo, gracias...sin más, a leer se ha dicho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miércoles 26 de Abril de 2006

-Estaba lloviendo, el cielo se encontraba tan nostálgico, con un hermoso color gris a decir verdad odio este clima, por obvias razones todo se ensucia del asqueroso lodo pero ese día mi forma de pensar cambiaria, todo por un increíble suceso que me haría recordar estos molestos días como los mejores de mi vida.

Mi madre había salido por una emergencia por parte del hospital en donde trabaja, al parecer uno de sus colegas y amigos tuvo un accidenté, así que la llamaron por ser una de las mejores doctoras pero también porque era la única persona cercana a aquella familia, no me molestaba en lo absoluto que saliera en días de descanso como hoy o a altas horas de la noche, comprendía que era su trabajo después de todo no era un maldito mocoso mimado ni nada por el estilo a decir verdad tenía 17 años y nunca me molesto estar solo al contrario aprovechaba el tiempo realizando mi tarea en el escritorio privado de mi madre al ser una doctora contaba con un gran estudio repleto de libros lo cuales había leído por que pensaba convertirme en arquitecto algo opuesto a lo que mi madre quería pero quien viviría con sus decisiones era yo así que nunca me reclamó o criticó al contrario me apoyaba en todo momento.

Era común estar ahí, me encantaba leer, al perecer por el estado del clima se suspendieron las clases en la escuela media pero yo tengo una obsesión con las reglas así que cumplía con todo a pesar de estas circunstancias, después de un tiempo decidí bajar a la sala para despejar mi mente.

Me dispuse a recostarme en el sofá y mire el techo buscando alguna mancha o telaraña, pensaba en cosas tribales, mi madre realmente se estaba tardando cuándo de repente un azotón por parte de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, como se atrevía mi madre a interrumpir mi importante misión de combatir a los malditos microbios, eso me había molestado no solo me interrumpió sino que ahora sus pasos resonaban en mis oídos por sus malditas zapatillas de no sé cuantos metros o centímetros no tenía ni la más puta idea, lo peor de todo el sonido aumentaba por lo mojados que se encontraban, deje de preocuparme por haber ensuciado mi hermoso y perfecto piso que no tenía mucho que había limpiado.

Ya no era solo el ruido de los molestos tacones de mi madre, ahora había un sonido más perturbador que lastimaba mis oídos, era llanto de un maldito mocoso juraba que si en este momento lo veía sería capaz de callarlo con una de mis súper patadas, que por supuesto ya varios habían caído victimas, así que me levante del sofá dispuesto a hacerlo pero ya estaban frente a mi así que no fue necesario caminar, justo cuando alce mi cabeza mis ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos orbes turquesa, quedé paralizado, era simplemente lo más hermoso que vi en toda mi maldita vida, tenía mejillas sonrojadas, lagrimas por todo su rostro y su pequeño cuerpo expresaba tristeza y una profunda soledad, no sabría como describirlo esa imagen era tan excitante pero también perturbadora.

Después de poco tiempo por fin note a mi madre, tenía la misma expresión en el rostro, deduje que algo horrible había sucedido pero no me atrevía a preguntar sentía que con la mínima palabra podía herir a esa pequeña personita que por alguna extraña razón me preocupaba y hacia que deseara protegerlo, no era solo por aquella belleza que me había dejado inmóvil, no era algo más complejo y difícil de describir.

Las horas pasaban y mi madre solo menciono en todo ese tiempo el nombre del mocoso, se llamaba Eren, no se movía ni dejaba de llorar; comenzaba a irritarme pero a pesar de ser una persona fría también entiendo los sentimientos o bueno al menos eso espero, es decir, no era momento para mis típicas frases hirientes.

Trate de mirar a todas los lugares posibles, buscando una posible solución o matando el tiempo esperando a que Eren se durmiera y así poder preguntar a mi madre sobre lo sucedido, hasta que sucedió lo esperado Eren se durmió y casi se golpea en el pero por suerte mi madre estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y no dejo que cayera. Me explico que aquella emergencia realmente era para darle la noticia de que los padres de Eren habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y que sus últimas palabras habían sido "por favor cuida de Eren" y siendo mi madre el único contacto que tenia registrado, como familiar decidieron llamarla y dejaron a su cuidado a Eren hasta que todo se solucionara.

Después de escuchar eso, quedé en shock, no era propio de mi preocuparme por otra persona a parte de mi o mi madre, pero tan solo con mencionarlo me implicaba emocionalmente, lo único que mi mente pensaba era "EREN, EREN" y surgieran preguntas como ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Cómo lo tomará? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor de Eren, después de varios segundos de estar pensando, escuche a mi madre pidiéndome que subiera a Eren a mi habitación y que mañana veríamos la manera de lidiar con todo respecto a Eren, que por el momento estaba demasiado cansada psicológica y físicamente. Después de tomar a Eren y cargarlo, camine hacia las escaleras pero cada escalón que subía se me hacia los momentos tranquilos que había tenido por el solo hecho de poder compartirlos con Eren, miraba cada facción de su rostro dormido era sencillamente hermoso verlo tan tranquilo después de que lloro tanto.

Llegue hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta camine hacia mi cama y lo acosté, a decir verdad yo también estaba cansado, así que solo di una última mirada a su rostro y salí de ahí con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarle, como nuestra casa era sumamente espaciosa habían recamaras para las visitas, pero obviamente estaban asquerosas así que regrese, no me importaba dormir en el suelo mientras estuviera limpio, así que cogí una cobija y prácticamente caí rendido por el cansancio, mañana seria un día un tanto complicado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este es el final del capítulo 1...dejen sus comentarios y agreguen a favs...matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!...aquí Revamely trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de Juntos hasta el Final… de Lety…esperamos y les guste su trabajo…sin más, a leer se ha dicho!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Al día siguiente tenía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, jamás en mi vida había dormido en el suelo, pero era mejor que dormir en una asquerosa habitación, me levante e iba ir por un café a la cocina, pero note que Eren no estaba en la cama trate de buscar por todos los lugares posibles de la habitación y mientras lo buscaba me encontré con su pequeño cuerpo hecho bolita o bueno era un intento de, al principio me pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo, pero me percaté de que no se movía y comencé a preocuparte camine hacia la esquina de la habitación y como las cortinas aun no eran levantadas no se podía ver apreciar nada con claridad, solo me percate de la silueta de su pequeño cuerpo, llegue hasta donde se encontraba y comencé a hablarle por su nombre '' EREN RESPONDE, TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN, TE SIENTES MAL O ALGO TE DUELE'', pero nada, esto realmente comenzó a asustarme, nunca había sentido a mi corazón latir de esta manera, me agache y comencé a moverlo pero no había respuesta alguna, sentí su pulso por si acaso por suerte seguía respirando, pero lo peor de todo era que mi madre salió horas antes, con uno de sus conocidos, al parecer era abogado, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Pixis, un hombre ya mayor, que sería el encargado de resolver el problema de Eren, pero ahora eso era irrelevante, así que tome a Eren en mis brazos que seguía inmóvil y salí, tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia el hospital en donde trabajaba, mi madre sabía que no se encontraría, pero nos atenderían rápido por ser parientes.

…"CAMINO HACIA EL HOSPITAL"…

Al llegar, avisé a la primera enfermera que encontré, se lo llevaron de inmediato con la camilla y a mí, me dejaron fuera de la sala de emergencias, no me dejaron pasar por ningún motivo, a pesar de que yo estuve alegando todo el tiempo, todo el personal que en ese momento se encontraba, trato de detenerme, pero, no me importaba ir en contra de todo cuando se trataba de Eren; después de varias discusiones con el personal médico, por fin me calmé, por una maldita amenaza que me hizo una de las encargadas del lugar. "Si, usted sigue con este comportamiento inadecuado, me veré en la necesidad de llamar a seguridad y no permitirle la entrada jamás, ENTENDIDO".

Salí inmediatamente antes de golpearla, era más importante Eren que las discusiones y peleas innecesarias, lo último que hice, fue darle una última mirada asesina, como ya era típico en mí, me dirigí a la cafetería, pedí un café cargado y me senté en una mesa a esperar resultados, bebí mi café y tome el celular, ya que por toda esa conmoción, había olvidado completamente avisarle a mi madre sobre lo que le sucedió a Eren.

Varios segundos después, contesto inmediatamente, sabía que cuando yo llamaba era porque se trataba de una emergencia, le explique todo, detalle a detalle, se preocupó tanto que rápidamente salió del despacho del abogado y se dirigió al hospital, le colgué y seguí tomando mi delicioso café, bueno delicioso era por decir, realmente no tenía sabor, pero era lo único que me relajaba.

"Disculpe, ¿usted es familiar de aquel niño llamado Eren?". Estaba tan concentrado en mi café y pensando en el estado de Eren que me olvidé completamente de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, hasta que escuche estas palabras, era como si sólo esperaba la simple mención del nombre de Eren, y con ello, me olvidaba de mí.

-Sí, claro, en este momento soy como su familiar.

-Ah, pero no tienes a una persona adulta a tu alrededor, en este momento.

-No, pero pronto llegará, así que por el momento me puede comunicar a mi cualquier noticia referente a Eren, además pronto tendré la mayoría de edad (maldición, como odiaba estás situaciones referente a la edad).

-Ah, bueno, sólo para informar que su estado ya se encuentra estable, pero por ahora se encuentra en la sala de recuperación, dormido, por el momento es mejor esperar, a que él mismo despierte, es decir, no forzarlo, así que por el ahora entrar a su habitación está prohibido, pero no se preocupe, calculo que en una noche o un día de descanso estará mejor, entonces, sólo queda esperar, entendido, cualquier anomalía le será comunicada inmediatamente.

La enfermera se retiró, ere tan reconfortante saber eso, pero me molestaba no poder verlo en este momento, además olvide preguntarle sobre el qué lo provocó, más aún, que le había sucedido; tiré el vaso de unicel de mi café y salí de la cafetería para tratar de encontrar a la enfermera y que me dijera exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a Eren, y justo afuera de la cafetería se encontraba mi madre, realizando los papeleos de Eren y preguntando todo sobre él.

Camine hacia ella, pero definitivamente se estaba tardando y yo odiaba esperar, más, si se trataba de Eren; terminó de hablar de todo, me saludo, realmente se veía preocupada estaba tan pálida, era notorio que le importaba demasiado, me dijo que ya sabía que era; no poder entrar a su habitación por ahora y también que su cerebro sufrió un colapso por algún acontecimiento inesperado y que un niño de su edad no podría manejar, sabía a qué se refería con ACONTECIMIENTO INESPERADO, y que posiblemente tendría perdida de la memoria temporal o en el mejor de los casos, simplemente necesitaría terapia.

Por fin, pude comprender los sentimientos de otra persona, me asustaba demasiado lo de la pérdida de memoria, porque obviamente Eren olvidaría todos sus momentos felices y especiales junto a las personas que amaba, no sabría ni quien es, solo esperaba que esto no fuera cierto, realmente le afectó lo de sus padres, haría todo lo posible porque, no tuviera que pasar por una situación como esta nunca más.

Mi madre había tenido un día realmente pesado, afortunadamente, no sería tan difícil obtener la custodia de Eren para evitar que fuera enviado a un orfanato, estaba decidido, protegería a Eren y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo lastimara nuevamente, lo amaba tanto, definitivamente me convertiré en la persona más importante para él, aunque fuera tan difícil y doloroso, o tuviera que lastimar a otros para que él sea feliz a mi lado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap….esperamos sus comentarios, recuerden que sus críticas y favoritos son importantes para nosotras…-más para Lety…se decae muy fácilmente- esperamos y les haya gustado, y pronto les traeremos la conti…Matta ne!


	3. Aviso

Hola chicos!...vengo a darles un aviso…

La autora de este trabajo, Lety, ha decidido dejar el fanfic, debido a la poca reacción de los lectores y pocos comentarios, ya que ella es…muy sensible?...bueno se rinde un poco pronto….Y además su mamá tiro la libreta donde estaba el escrito. Les pido una disculpa por parte de ambas.

Así que se quedará en hiatus su trabajo hasta nuevo aviso, espero y continue; pero no se preocupen, habrá pronto nuevos trabajos de parte de ella y de parte mía.

Saludos y buenos deseos…Matta ne!


End file.
